eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ileana Radu
Ileana Radu belongs to ''Iepure'' Ileana Brândușa Radu is a fourth year Boyanova student at at the Eastern European School of Magic. Etymology Ileana (eel-YAH-nah): Possibly a Romanian variant of Helen. Helen is the English form of the Greek ‘Ελενη (Helene), probably from Greek ‘ελενη (helene) "torch" or "corposant", or possibly related to σεληνη (selene) "moon". Brândușa (bren-DOO-sha): Means "crocus" in Romanian. Radu (RAH-du): From a short form of any of the various Slavic personal names beginning with the element rad "joyful". History Ileana Brândușa and her twin brother Luca Aurel were born in the spring, which their mother considered to be a good sign. She loved the spring. Their mother was soon proven wrong. As toddlers, Ileana and her brother were more or less demonic children. As if having two small children wasn't enough already, Ileana and Luca would gang up against their parents, and use team tactics; one holding the parent's attention while the other did something they shouldn't, and then both running in different directions so their parent couldn't chase them both. This wore their parents down rapidly, and the family fell into disarray — which ended with their mother taking two-year-old Ileana and Luca and leaving in the middle of the night. For the next two — almost three — years, they moved a lot, as their mother chased employment. During this time, Ileana and Luca were neglected. Their mother often left them alone during the day, and when she came home she was usually too tired to do much. With the moving and maternal neglect, the only person they knew would constantly be there was each other, and little Ileana and Luca bonded tightly. Sometimes neighbors would help, but they became sort of self-sufficient — as much so as kids so young could be. That's when they started taking. One day their mother still hadn't come home, and they were hungry, so they climbed up to the cupboard and got some food. When their mother came home and saw that they'd fed themselves and now she didn't have to, she was pleased and praised them. And taking quickly evolved from taking things they needed to taking things they needed or wanted. Just before the twins' fifth birthday, they went to visit their grandparents. And during their stay there in Mălâncrav, their mother left, and she never came back. Their grandparents did their best for their little grandson and granddaughter. They cherished them, and were far more attentive "parents" than their mother ever was. For example, when they first came, both of their hair was rather long and pretty badly tangled from lack of haircuts and brushing. Their grandparents cut the worst of the tangles out, then brushed out the rest and cut it to a good length. For years, her grandmother would brush and braid Ileana's hair every day. They were nine when their father came back into the picture. Their mother had taken them and left in the night, and so for the past seven years he'd had know idea where they were. But their grandparents didn't want to lose the grandchildren who they'd come to love so much, and so they worked out a compromise with him. Ileana and Luca saw their father, and stayed with him occasionally, but lived mostly with their grandparents. Ileana and Luca didn't remember their father, but slowly came to know him. When their grandmother caught dragon pox, they were sent to stay with their father for a while, until she got better. But dragon pox is quite contagious, and their grandfather contracted it too. He died, and their grandmother soon after. Ileana and Luca were twelve. They've lived with their father ever since then. He's not home a lot since he has three jobs, all with undesirable hours. But he cares, if nothing else, and Ileana and Luca are old enough now that they can mostly fend for themselves. Personality Ileana loves to flaunt rules in little ways; cutting class, stealing this and that. She's never done anything too bad, but then again, she's only 14. Adults have described her as impertinent. She insolent through and through, but she's truly loving. The people she cares about mean more to Ileana than anything. She does sometimes act without thinking things through, but she's not stupid. She has a temper but knows when to told her tongue, and keeps her head quiet well in emergencies. Appearance Ileana takes after her mother, with her fair colouring. Ileana's hair is light blond, and falls past her shoulders. She braids it sometimes, like her grandmother taught her too, but only when she's bored, and her hair is usually down in the morning. She's fairly tall, like her grandfather. Relationships Family |-|Mamă= Ileana can't remember much of her mother, but she does know what her grandparents told her. Most days, Ileana hates her mother for leaving her and Luca, and she has underlying abandonment issues from that. But one constant thing is that Ileana is glad that her mother made a choice and stuck with it. She knows how Emelia's parents gave her up, and Emelia had to stay in a orphanage, waiting for will-they-won't-they-take-me-back. But her mother made a clear decision and there wasn't any question about it — she's glad about that. |-|Bunicii= Ileana was very close to her grandparents. They were the parental figures in her life. And they weren't just stuck with her and her brother, they wanted them so much that they weren't even willing to give them to their father. Ileana trusted them — they would chide her but they never judged her. They always treated her as a person, not a silly little kid. Their serial deaths hit her very hard, and she misses them desperately. |-|Tată= Ileana's relationship with her father is something of a paradox. A mixture of being clingy and purposely distancing herself. She's known him for five years now, and he's her father, and Ileana loves him. But just having him in her life and having him as the parent that she lives with are two very different things. On one hand, she's older now, and she'd like to think she's old enough she doesn't need a parent. But when something bad happens that all flips. Aces During Ileana's first year she met another Romanian girl, Emelia Dalca, and through Emelia she met Cristi Kogălniceanu. They clumped together, Cristi, Emelia, Ileana and her brother Luca, plus Nayden Genkov and Siân Vaughan who are one year ahead of the rest of them. The group of friends is sometimes called the Aces, with Emelia being Spades♠, Cristi being Diamonds♦, Siân being Clubs♣, Ileana and Luca being Hearts♥, and Nayden being the Joker. The name comes from the fact that in their first year, Emelia told these metaphors about cards ("You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else.") which became mantras among them. The Aces mean more to Ileana than she can explain, but to put it simply they're the most important people in her life, and emotionally they've been her family since her grandparents died. |-|Luca= The bond between Ileana and her brother is a mixture of being siblings and being friends. He's been the one constant thing in all her life — he was there through all of it. They tease each other and squabble (Ileana likes to remind him that there's an ultrasound of him kicking her in the womb), but true fights are few and far between, which allows them to be friends too. |-|Emelia= Emelia is very first person Ileana met at school. They met on the train ride in first year. And with another Romanian at her side, soon Ileana was conformable enough at the new school to start causing chaos. Out of all the Aces, Emelia is Ileana's closest friend. Emelia's wild nerve and twisted sense of fun match Ileana's quiet closely, and though Ileana thinks her friend has a sort of brilliance that she lacks. |-|Cristi= Ileana first met Cristi as "Emelia's friend" — in the second week of first year, he was sitting with Emelia when Ileana came down to lunch. But that didn't last long: Cristi and Ileana friends by the end of the week. Even in the midst of their frenzied plans, he always makes whatever they're doing seem reasonable, somehow. |-|Siân= Siân is…different and difficult. And she's their friend, plain and simple. Siân criticizes every third thing you say and act like she doesn't feel real emotions, but Ileana knows her well enough to know to just brush that off — that's just Siân. Ileana genuinely admires her — Siân always keeps her head, and moreover, she's truly brilliant. |-|Nayden= Nayden's a fifth year too, but he did his first year in America and he started EESM the same term that Ileana, Luca, Emelia, and Cristi did. Nayden has an intimidating presence, but the Aces are all quite protective of him, because of his lycanthropy. Like Siân, his age difference isn't prominent, but if you look you can occasionally notice him being a bit mature and responsible than the rest of them. Others There are a handful on non-Aces that are still associated with them — although Ileana does sometimes take comfort in knowing that they're not part of it really. |-|Cristi's Sisters= Cristi doesn't have parents, he has sisters. This is something Ileana has always taken in stride. Little Luminița didn't go to EESM until recently. And moreover, she's shy and would usually go somewhere else when the Aces went over to Cristi's house. Cristi's eldest sister Ecaterina has been going to school with the Aces for years, and when they went to Cristi's house she would usually hang around to tease Cristi. Of course she's not exactly a friend, but has status similar to one in Ileana's mind. |-|Emelia's Friends= Emelia always seems to has a few non-Ace friends who she lets join in occasionally. Last term it was Anara, this term it's Kat. Ileana does not like these people, but she puts up with them for fear of loosing Emelia's favour herself. It's not that they're unpleasant people, but she hates their status as "Emelia's friends". They are Emelia's friends, Ileana and Luca and Nayden and Siân and Cristi, and she doesn't like Emelia bringing her other friends around to parade in front of them. |-|Luca's Girlfriend= Ileana and the other Aces always thought Luca was gay, so his girlfriend Valeriya Zvereva was a surprise to them. Although many of Valeriya's family and friends look down on the relationship, the Aces (with the possible exception of Siân) accepted Valeriya with open arms and mild teasing. Ileana likes Valeriya a lot, and privately holds fast to the opinion that Luca is bi. Trivia :• Ileana habitually steals things. Her favourites are keys, but pocket knives and space change are a close second. :• She English with her friends most of the time. They started doing it in first year, because of Siân, and now it's just habit. Ileana speaks fluent Romanian and English, and halfway-decent Russian (a major language at EESM). :• Ileana and her friends — with the exception of Siân and Luca — are all in different houses. You could think of that as being a bad thing, but Ileana prefers to think of it as lucky — this way, she gets to know the common room password to four houses without even trying. :• She has dark days, when she doesn't even get out of bed. :• Their family never told Ileana and Luca which one of them is firstborn. They felt it would only lead to fighting. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Students Category:Boyanova Category:Fourth Years ♥ Category:Rabbitty Category:Romanian Category:Born in Romania 21 Category:Grey Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Radu Category:Radu Family Category:Single Category:Boyanova Students Category:Half-Blood Category:Right Handed Category:Questioning